Harry Potter and the Crazy Kids
by SALAD131
Summary: The HP gang act as exchange students from England as they are transported to a muggle school. Many things will happen. Everyone will be wrecking havoc. Even Dumbledore's messing with the principal.
1. Chapter 1: Foreign Exchange Students

**Authors's Note: **OK, this is a joint fic created by us. SAM679. The name has a meaning only we know unless we decide to share it to everyone who reads our work. There are three of us here writing this fic. OK, let's just get on with the fic.

~*~

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Harry Potter or St. Benedict College or the people in this fic.

~*~

_**Harry Potter and St. Benedict College: 6th Grade**_

**_Chapter 1_**

"Hey, Piggy!" Robyn Villanueva looked around and saw some people looking at her. She went over to the group.

"What do you know about the foreign exchange students?" asked Marryl, the "leader" of the group.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Robyn haughtily.

"Because we'd set Snowy on you," warned Marryl. Robyn sighed and sat down in a chair.

"OK," she said, "They're from England and there's a lot of them."

Sophia sighed and asked, "Is there a chance someone from them gets into St. John?"

Robyn nodded her fat head and said, "Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh yeah. And you're sitting in Philip's chair," said Anna. Robyn suddenly jumped up and rubbed her bottom, scowling. Suddenly, the four heard a solemn song being played on the PA. The four hurried to their seats and sat down, waiting for the start of the flag ceremony. After a few songs, the prayer started. Everyone was sitting down, digging into their bags, lockers and folders for their prayer booklet. After that, everyone stood up for the national anthem, the Panatang Makabayan (something like the Pledge of Allegiance in US), the school song and the school mission statement. After all that, everyone in the wing started talking again. After a few minutes, Ms. Cora, the Levels 13-14 (in other words or numbers, Grade 6) team leader, entered the wing, followed by the other students from the other wing.

"Everyone, listen," she started. Everyone suddenly shut up because everyone knew how scary she was.

"I've got an announcement. Foreign exchange students will be attending class in SBC. They will be in your level so they will be joining your sections," said Ms. Cora. 

Everyone started talking again and Ms. Cora suddenly said, "Shut up all of you or you're in trouble!" Everyone shut up and looked at Ms. Cora who had a list in her hands. They also noticed the people who were standing at the side of the Learning Center, staring at the wing. The team leader looked at the list and started to read, "OK. Here are the sections."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**darkvader: **This is first chapter was written by darkvader69. The following chapters had better be written by dreamaker and the Draco and Hermione pair hater, or else. Hey, dreamaker, you're in charge of the sectioning. So make it good. hehehe. Am I demanding or what?


	2. Chapter 2: Severus Minerva Madness

**Author's note (dreamaker):** Hello guys! Sorry if the first chapter was short. Treat it as a prologue. Only 17 will still be continued as always. Hope you like this lot!

~*~

**Disclaimer:** _dreamaker13_ and _darkvader69_ do not own HP or the school that is indicated in this fic.

~*~

**Warning****:** There will be a lot of craziness in this fic which may cause a stomach ache. If you cannot bear, please read another fic.

~*~

**_Last Time:_**

_ Everyone started talking again and Ms. Cora suddenly said, "Shut up all of you or you're in trouble!" Everyone shut up and looked at Ms. Cora who had a list in her hands. They also noticed the people who were standing at the side of the Learning Center, staring at the wing. The team leader looked at the list and started to read, "OK. Here are the sections."_

_~*~_

_**Harry Potter and The Crazy Bene Students: 6th Grade**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"And the sections are..."

"Out of my way!" Someone pushed Ms. Cora with her rear which caused Ms. Cora to stumble down and bump into a greasy haired fellow. 

"Who are you?!" Ms. Cora said frantically as she squirmed in the arms of her greasy captor. "Who are you people?"

"Severus," The person who pushed Ms. Cora said sternly.

"Yes, my goddess of wisdom?"

"Severus, not here." The invader whispered to her companion. Ms. Cora looked from the invader to the greasy haired fellow called Severus. They were very odd looking. They were both wearing something like robes and the invader had a pointy hat on.

"Where is the scroll, Severus?"

"What scroll?"

"The one I gave you before we apparated from Hogwarts."

Severus scratched his head in thought for a moment with a confused face then suddenly said, "Oh, that scroll. Well, um," He was now fidgeting and looking down at the floor suddenly thinking that the yellow designs of the tiles were very interesting.

"Severus, where is it?" Severus was quiet.

"Severus..." She said with a menacing tone. Severus looked up then said in a quiet voice, "Well, Minerva, remember the girl on the street?"

"Yes..."

"And remember the fancy quill you gave me for my birthday?"

"Yes," Minerva said a bit softer.

"And remember what we did after the party?"

"Yes." Minerva said dreamily. 

"And remember how you writhed beneath me?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"And remember how-"

"Okay! That's enough! No more disgusting visions!" A red haired guy from behind them said while covering his ears. "That vision will be permanently printed in my mind. I'm scarred for life!" He said like a madman.

The two straightened up and faced the assembly of students who were gaping at them like they have seen a ghost. Minerva cleared her throat and started talking. "Well, since my companion here has _obviously lost_ the list of sections as to where the following students will be placed so I have no other choice but to-"

"Wait a minute!" 

Everyone turned to Ms. Cora who was still confined in Severus' arms, squirming. Minerva didn't like this at all. the only person who could be in Severus' arms was she and she alone. 

"Who are you and what are you doing to my team?!"

Minerva and Severus looked at each other with confusion. "Team? What team?" Severus said as he looked at the students looking at them. "I don't see them wearing Quidditch robes and holding brooms. How dare you call this a team and they're too many! they're muggles for heaven sakes!"

"Not that kind of team you dimwit!" Everyone gasped as the ever strict Ms. Cora screamed the insult. Minerva then frowned. "No one talks to my Sevy that way!" With that, she pointed her wand towards Ms. Cora. "Avada Kedavra." And Ms, Cora was blasted into smithereens.

Minerva blew at the top of her wand like it was a gun, posed sexily and said seductively, "Bulls eye." Severus' eyes widened at Minerva as he pulled her to him and disappeared with a pop. 

The exchange students looked at each other. "What are we going to do now?" The red head from earlier said. The other students shrugged but a bushy haired girl spoke up. "Maybe we could just pick our sections."

"And how will we do that?" A blonde male student asked in irritation. 

"How 'bout we try _eeny-meeny-miny-mo_?" suggested a dark haired boy with a scar on his forehead shaped as a lightning.

The other students just shrugged, mumbled a quick, _"Okay."_ and followed the guy's idea. And eventually, got their sections.

_In a closet somewhere..._

*moan*

"Severus! Not there! It tickles!" *giggle*

"Oh, you mean...here?" *moan* *chuckle*

"Severus!"

"Minerva!"

"SEVERUS!"

"MINERVA!"

"SEVERUS!!!"

"What?"

"You're stepping on my foot!"

"Oh."

"Now, shall we continue?"

"Oh yeah!"

And I will not go any further. Whatever disgusting image, that will haunt you at night, comes into your mind, do not sue us. I'm not the one that put the details. They are merely dialogues.

**Dreamaker:** Yup! That's me! Okay. I know it's crazy but I can't help it! I hope this is long enough for you. 

**Additional Notes:**

**1.** Like my other fic, there will be a lot of OOCness in this fic.

**2.** Your favorite couples will be in here.

**3. **Believe me.

Okay, no more answering of reviews. Very tiring. I'm gonna sleep now while darkvader makes the next chapter. We'll see what will happen

R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3: Frosty The Ferret Titlenoown

**Author's Note (Niji): **Hi Everyone! Umm... Hope you umm... like the next chapter (gulp)

~*~

**Disclaimer:** The 3 people writing this umm... crazy fic umm... do not own either HP or the school nor the people in it.

~*~

**Flashback:**

_The last time that you read this story, Professors McGonagall and Snape were doing... Er... Something... Er... Just read Chapter 2 okay._

_Now..._

_Back to St. Benedict College..._

**Harry Potter and the SBC Students **

**Chapter 3**

"So... er... hi everyone!" the dark haired guy with a lightning scar on his forehead said nervously to everyone who was still in a state of shock. 

"Er... I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," he said pointing to a red haired guy with freckles and a bushy haired girl beside him. They were nervously smiling, scanning everyone's faces.

"And that guy over there is Draco Malfoy," he said pointing to a guy whose silvery blonde hair was sleeked back. Although tried to hide it, it was very obvious that he was feeling quite... uncomfortable...

"We're from England and our school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry said. 

"So, you lot are the foreign exchange students Ms. Cora was talking about," Marryl said, eyeing each of them, "Well..." she continued and shrugged her shoulders. Her face was plastered in mock disappointment," Before that weird, woman companion of yours... What was her name again?... Oh! Yeah... Minerva... blasted her to smithereens."

"Poor Ms. Cora..." she continued to say, shaking her head in dismay," She was the best English teacher we ever had." 

Everyone's attention fell to Marryl who was standing, arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised. Her once sad face was now changed into a huge, mischievous grin. 

With that, everyone gulped. They knew what was going in her mind. It seemed to be telling them that the poor foreign exchange students are going to have the worst nightmare of their entire life. 

Standing beside her were her best friends Anna, who was also grinning, and Sophia who looked at her with an eyebrow raised as well as if saying: _Are you serious?_ Robyn was whimpering behind them, mumbling something about offenses and suspension.

"Well... yes, we're the foreign exchange students your teacher was talking about. And I'm really sorry for what happened a while ago," he said. He really looked as if he meant it. "Professor McGonagall you see, has er... quite a nasty temper when someone talks to Professor Snape like that. Especially when the speaker is a... woman." 

"Hmph," she said.

She walked over to the front. The people who were sitting on the floor moved to give way. Reaching to the front, she stopped in front of Harry and gave a sarcastic smile. 

"Okay now, nice to meet you lot," she said stretching out her hand for a hand shake.

Harry smiled and shook her hand.

After the handshake she folded her arms again and smiled. This time, a friendly smile. 

The people in the wing gave a sigh of relief. 

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Marryl and my section is St. John which is over there," she said pointing to a class on the end of the wing. Seeing her pointing to their direction, they gave a wave. 

Turning back to him she said, "I see you guys playing eenie- meeny- minny- mo to choose your sections. In your school, is that how you sort out people to their sections?" 

Harry and the other foreign exchange students exchanged glances. Finally, Hermione spoke up, "Actually, no. In our school, our sections are called houses. There are four houses in Hogwarts namely Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. To sort the people out to these four houses, we use the Sorting Hat."

"And basically, this so called Sorting Hat places the people into these houses. On what basis does this hat do to sort people out?" Anna said. She and the other two joined Marryl while Hermione was speaking. 

"Well, the Sorting Hat bases it to your characteristics like being brave, cunning, loyal or clever," Ron said.

"Oh..." Sophia said rather amused by the different ways of foreign countries. 

"Well then," Robyn said clapping her hands together, "I think we could interview them further when they can have a sit." 

"Right. So... you've chosen your sections right?" Sophia asked.

The students in black robes nodded.

"Well then, okay people listen," Marryl inquired the students in the wing, "I need a representative from the sections to come here and lead them to the classroom."

This broke the ice around the wing and now it was fill with people busy chattering.

"Those who belong to St. Luke follow Inigo, St. Mark follow Elisha, St. Matthew follow Pia....."

**After a few hours...**

"I think it will take some time before we can get used to the school system," Harry said as he looked around, " and the school grounds."

The F.E.S.s were given a tour around the school ground. They were divided into teams to prevent them from getting stuck in traffic (That's when two sections get jammed in the subway). Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco went with M.A.R.S. 

"Don't worry about that Harry. It's really easy to memorize the school grounds," Anna said reassuringly," I know it by heart." 

"How long have you been here?" Draco asked Marryl sarcastically.

"Ever since I was 3 1/2 years old," she replied. 

Draco looked bewildered.

"What! You've been here for nine years?" Ron said. His expression was the same as Draco's.

Marryl gave him a look then grinned. Harry and Hermione were trying very hard to stifle their laughs. 

"Yep, nine years." Marryl said as they continued to walk around the grounds. They were nearing the Sports Complex as they talked.

Ron and Draco were highly surprised.

Sophia guessed that they were not accustomed to going to school at an early age so she said, "Here, we go to school at an early age so we wouldn't have a hard time adjusting. Though that student over there," She said pointing to a student who was very quietly walking on the school grounds. "Just came this year so, maybe you can associate yourselves with him. He's Dennis Bufi a new student."

They looked at him with a curious expression. Draco let out his smirk again and went over to him. He stopped in front of the poor Dennis as his grin widened. Dennis started to fidget. 

"So, you're Dennise Boofy."

"It's DENNIS BUFI, Malfoy." Hermione corrected. Draco turned to her and glared at her.

"Shut up, Mudblood."

"I don't take orders from you, Ferret Boy."

Sophia and Marryl then started to snicker. Hermione and Draco looked back at them with curious expressions. Sophie and Marryl looked at each other then burst into laughing. Hermione and Draco did the same but with an expression of confusion. Draco then glared at them. "What's so funny?"

Sophia and Marryl kept laughing then Marryl blurted out, "Frosty..."

"The..." Sophia continued.

"FERRET!" They both said together then started to laugh again. 

Anna had an amused look on her face while Robyn was busy popping chips in her mouth. The two both stopped laughing and went on with their tour. Marryl heard a crunching noise and suddenly halted to a stop that made everyone bump into the person in front of them. 

"Ouch! 'D heck, why did you stop?" Sophia said irritated, rubbing her forehead. 

"I heard a sound."

"What sound?"

"At the back."

"What back?"

"Didn't you hear that?"

"What should we hear?"

"Cut it out Marryl. You're scaring us," Robyn said nervously, her round face glowing with sweat.

Marryl turned to face her then her eyes widened with shock...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Niji:** Hehehe... The chapter I made is really boring 'cause I can't think of anything better to write and I'm not in the mood. Anyway, darkvader69 will be writing the next chapter. Chow for now!

**dreamaker's note:** Sorry for invading but I just want to say that I edited this chapter. Frosty the Ferret was gotten from a parody by one of the author's in FF.net. If you know who wrote this, please tell us in a review. Thank you! I'll be back in Chapter 5 k?


End file.
